


Supermom Scenarios/Imagines

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Superfam Femreader! [12]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Both supermom and superman have baby fever, Both young justice Superboy and 90s Superboy exist, Clark's dad dies, Conner(Young Justice), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kal(90s Superboy), Pets, Pregnancy, Superfamily (DCU), Talks about having another baby, Water Guns, country life, farm life, sprinklers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: These will be little writings with Supermom or Superman's girlfriend that were not long enough to be stand alone chapters. The Tilde. Separates each little writing. Also both young justice Superboy and 90s Superboy exist. Conner(Young Justice) and Kal(90s Superboy)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Reader
Series: Superfam Femreader! [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864627
Kudos: 5





	Supermom Scenarios/Imagines

~Clark's P. O. V

My Pa is gone, buried underneath a headstone. I should have been able to save him. It was a heart attack. No aliens, criminals attacking or any physical thing to hurt him. I couldn't save him, I can't make myself believe that. Given that he died of natural causes I can't help but feel remorse. My room was on the loft in the barn. I flew up into my bed. I sat on the side of my bed my hands clasped. I want to wake up from this nightmare. This can't be happening. Ma, is trying to be strong but I'm so worried about her. I listen to my girlfriend's Heartbeat. She's walking up the steps leading up to my room. I remain in my place. I take a shaky breath. She steps to me and rubs my back. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and that's when I lost control. I wrap my arms around her gently. She kisses my head. She lays her knee-pits on my left knee sitting in my lap. Her arms around my neck. She kisses my face as I cried. She's the only one who is the reason I'm not completely breaking down. I want to ask her to stay. I just don't know how. I don't want to fall asleep alone tonight knowing I can't. 

"I can stay with you if you'd like me to" she offered with a soft voice 

~Y/N's P. O. V 

Clark and I married for 7 years. I step into the living room and see Clark, sitting in the recliner and laid back. I kissed his head he grabbed me and put me in his lap 

"what are you doing!" I whisper do to the fact our little girl is finally sound asleep in her crib 

He made me lay down in his lap. I laid on his chest as he kisses me deeply. Both our teenage son's off on their date's with their girlfriends and Jonathan staying the night at his grandma's. 

~I sat in the middle of the porch swing outside our house. Sitting on my right side my son Conner and on my left Kal. The boy's just turned five. After a few hours of letting them play in the sprinkler and water guns. They crashed by me on the swing. Both their heads rested on my thighs. Clark, off on mission with the league. I'm 4 months pregnant with our third baby boy. The sun setting ending the long day. Conner, yawns and rubs his eye's.

"I hear, Pa" he softly said 

"finally" Kal yawned 

Kal, groaned sitting up his eye's half-opened. I see my husband in the distance with a soft smile on his face. He lands onto the porch.

"you all look like you've had a long day" he walks to us and kisses me placing his hand on my small bump

Clark, carries both Conner and Kal. The twins rest their heads in the crook of Clark's neck. I softly smile feeling my heart melt. He leans, down kissing me. 

~Y/N's P. O. V 

"DUCK!!!" Kal yelled

I swiftly bend my knees leaning down as the boy's pet duck literally flew over me. I was cleaning the hallway then I heard 'DUCK!!!' from my son. I stood with a, frustrated look upon my face. Kal and Conner run past me. Jonathan, panting runs after them. They knew better than to super-speed in the house. I sigh deeply. At least it wasn't the, chicken this time. I then see wolf laying on the living room rug. He looks at the boy's and then lowly growled laying his head back down. 

"you're telling me" I tell him wall petting his head. 

~Clark, my son's and I on the loft in the barn. The twins now in high-school and Jonathan in middle school. I use the broom sweeping the dust off the loft onto the ground below. My husband and sons bringing square hay bales into the barn. I turn seeing each one of my boy's. They are either up to something or want something 

I raise my eyebrows "yes?" please tell me they didn't do anything juvenile 

"we finished our chores. M'gann and I we're going to go to our school dance tonight" Kal hit Conner's shoulder "Kal and Cassie as well, you mind if we get ready" 

I softly smile "sure but be safe and ask your Pa" 

"of course, Ma" Conner said 

"aren't we always safe" Kal sarcastically asked 

The twins super-speeded away. Jonathan, smiles his hands behind his back. I knew he's crossing his fingers hoping for 'yes' to his question 

"Lian and I we're going to go to the fair" 

"ok son have fun curfew is at nine" 

He smiled "thanks momma!" He super-speeded away. 

I softly sigh they grow up so fast. I sometimes more, like often times miss having a baby. I feel, Clark up against my back. He holds the broom handle with both of his hands. He kisses my neck. After 17 years of marriage Clark still takes my breath away. 

"all alone" he softly said 

"hmm mm"

I let go of the broom trapped in between the stick and my husband. I turn around wrapping my arm's around his neck. I kiss him deeply. As we continue kissing Clark dropped the broom and picks me up. My legs around his waist and arm's sprawled on his shoulders. He kisses me deeply and then parts. He steps back and then turns as we both deeply kiss. He lays me on the pile of hay. I'm SOO going to need a shower. We both part I catch my breath. He runs his knuckles down my face. I cup his cheek. His glasses slightly crooked. 

"you what we, need?" a shower I think to myself 

"oh and what's that?" I asked running my fingers through his black hair 

He softly smiled taking my breath away "a mini you"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the read! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
